You Found Me
by BeatlesLover97
Summary: Bella and Jasper are twin prodigies going away to a music boarding school in New York. she will meet Edward love and blah blah blah i suck at sumeries. I named this story after one of my favorite songs by the fray.all human
1. Butterfly fly away

"Hey Dad, I wrote a new song for you and me" I said with a happy smile my family loves music. My twin brother Jasper can play the guitar like me and I can play the piano and guitar. We've been child prodigies since we were 5.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy what's this?" asked Jasper standing in front of the guitar_

"_It's a guitar!"_

"_Can I play with it Daddy?" I asked _

"_Sure little bit go a head" _

_End Flashback_

Jasper and I played our first note that day and since then we've been teaching ourselves how to play. Soon I started playing the piano a year later and I love it. Last year Jasper and I had a concert because surprisingly we can sing very well and this man came up to us after and gave up applications to a music based school in New York. I was so happy so was Jasper. So now here I am with my dad because it's my last day here so I wrote I song for us.

"OK Bells let me hear it"

"Alright but you have to sing it with me ok?"

"OK"

**(If it's in parenthesis that means that it's Charlie singing ok)**

"You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
keep me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a live, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you mine  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Catch your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

(Butterfly Fly Away)

(Butterfly Fly Away)"

"So what do you think Dad?"

"I loved it"

"Good, now I have to go help Jasper to finish packing. Love you Dad"


	2. Time is running out

**Disclaimer: I don't Own twilight that goes for the rest of the story**

"Bella, Wake up right were gonna miss our flight"

"Alright I'm up happy"

"Yes I am we have to leave in thirty minutes, so go take a shower. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine"

After Shower/ ON the plane **I know im lazy**

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked Jasper

"I'm writing a new song"

"Really, can I hear it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

"Ok but I need your piano playing skills because I want to turn this into a real song ok?"

"Ok"

"I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiating  
I wanna break the spell  
that you've created

you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

you will be  
the death of me  
yeah, you will be  
the death of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
but I'm restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

now that you know I'm trapped  
sense of elation  
you'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this

you will suck the life out of me

bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

our time is running out  
and our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
we can't stop it screaming out

how did it come to this"

So what do you think Bells?"

"I love it, I can't wait until we start to put it together"

"Good but I'm tired nite"

"Whatever"


	3. Chapter 3 Author's note

Hello people this is just an author's note I would like to think **pixidancer22** for helping me and I you would like to help me with this story and my other story **Midnight Dream** I would really appreciate it thanx and my e-mail is 

**I will post another chapter of the story tonite but I would like some song suggestion for the chapters to come thanx and review I will always read them love you all**

**P.S. I know its bad to give out my e-mail but I don't care love you **_**again**_

**K'Sandra**


	4. That's what you get

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who's coming to get us." I asked as we waited outside the airport.

We've been waiting for about an hour and I'm starting to get impatient.

"I don't know lets sing a song to pass the time ok?"

"OK."

**(AN: There singing this song together people)**

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa"

We stopped singing cause we heard someone applaud behind us.

"You must be the Swan twins, I'm your driver. I'm Jeremy, let's get going shall we?."


	5. Chapter 5 Author's note

**Sorry people this is just an Author's note **

**I don't know if I can finish this story cuz I've running out of songs for it so in your reviews please tell me a song that you would like to have in the story thank you for your time **


	6. So close

"So Jasper, you ready" I asked as we stepped into the New York School for Performing Arts.

"As ready as I'll ever be

**(AN: O.K. people I'm going to just skip to the part were she's about to me Edward. Now don't get your panties in a punch there will be a an Edward's P.O.V. love you lots :p)**

Then I saw a boy with bronze hair and sparkling green emerald eyes. He looked up at me and our eyes met. He gave me the most gorgeous crooked smiled I'd ever seen and it made me blush a light pink. I turned a round and sprinted to the office to get me dorm number and schedule. I got to a big building with a sign that said office on the door.

_I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this is the office and if not then it's a popeyes_

**( AN: If you don't know what popeyes is it's a chicken fast food restaurant)**

I open the door with Jasper behind me, I saw a little lady behind a desk sitting in a big office chair.

"Good evening ma'am I'm Jasper swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan can we have our door room numbers and our schedule?" asked Jasper

"Here you go sunny " she said as she gave jasper the papers

**(AN: I'm gonna skip to Bella in her room)( I know im lazy)**

_I can't stop thinking about that boy with bronze hair_.

" You know what I'll just write a song"

"You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Dont know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I think you might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he aint a dream  
Oh oh oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

**Sorry people next chapter will be an Edward chapter**

**Songs so far...**

**Butterfly fly away by Miley Cyrus**

**Time is running out by Muse**

**That's what you get by Paramore**

**So close be Jennette McCurdy**


	7. Author's note

**Hey everybody sorry for not updating sooner but hey did you all see the première of TRUE BLOOD and the second episode so much suspense I love that show. But for some of you if you don't know what it is it is a show about vampires and it comes on HBO on Sundays 8:00 central time. If you have seen it tell me if you think that Stepfenie Meyer got some of her ideas from this t.v show, cuz the books have been out for a while now and the show takes place in my home state LOUSIANA I love you all sorry again for taking so long ill write soon with the more reviews 3**


	8. I've just seen a face

**Hello people sorry it took so long **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Edward's P.O.V.

Oh my god I just saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long brownish blackish hair all the way to her waist. She also had the deepest brown eyes in the history of eyes. I'm gonna write a song about her.

" I've just seen a face,

I can't forget the time or place

Where we just met, she's just the girl for me

And I want all the world to see we've met

Had it been another day

I might have looked the other way

And I had never been aware

But as it is I dream of her tonight

CHORUS:

Falling, yes I am falling

And she keeps calling me back again

I have never known

The like of this, I've been alone

And I have missed things and kept out of sight

But other girls were never quite like this

CHORUS x4"


	9. Superhuman

Hi ppl sorry I took so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Longest chapter eva

_Next morning_

"_So Jazz what classes do you have?" I asked. I really hope we some classes together so I wont be alone._

"_I have Music History, then Soul Choir, Song and Dance, then Copositions. What do you have."_

"_I have Soul Choir, Rock Band, Song and Dance, and Music History." _

"_Ok so we have one class together." _

_The bell rang_

"_Well I have to go to my first class bye" I said_

_**Soul Choir Class**_

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Hello class my name is and I am your Soul Choir/Song Writing teacher." Said a man, he looked to be in his early thirties late twenties.

"Ok so today class-" was all he got in when my Green eyed God walked in

" your late why may I ask were you late"

"Because the bell rang before I got here." He said

"Whatever, go sit down next to Ms. Swan. So as I was saying today you and the person sitting next to you will be writing a song in class together about love and felling super or inhuman. You may start now."

"Hi my names Edward Cullen what's your name?"

"I'm Bella Swan, so do you have any ideas?"

"Yes I do, so do you want to hear?"

"I would love to"

"Week  
I have been cryin and cryin for weeks  
I ask about when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees  
But thats the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
I think i'm invincible you see  
Through to me  
I used to be

Chorus:  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with me  
Both:  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
Strong  
Since iv been flyin and ridin the wrongs  
Feels like I almost had it all along  
I can see the .....  
But every problem is gone because  
I threw everywhere but love inside of me  
Its unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free

Chorus:  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane  
Its my heart and its gon go away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anythang

Chorus:  
Goin goin im goin away  
Love  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman. So what do u think?"

"That was beautiful I think were done"

"OK lets go tell were done"

" Bella and I are done with our song."

"Ok go to the recording studio in the Valmont building and record it together." And with that we left


	10. Superhuman Part 2

Hey ppl sorry for the long wait

_________________________________

"So do you want to start or-"

"Um yeah ill start the song" he answered

**(Bella is in bold Edward is in italics regular is both of them singing) **

"_Week  
I have been cryin and cryin for weeks  
I ask about when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees  
_**But** **thats the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
I think i'm invincible you see  
Through to me  
I used to be **

_You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with me  
Both:  
_They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
_Strong  
Since iv been flyin and ridin the wrongs  
Feels like I almost had it all along  
I can see the .....  
_**But every problem is gone because  
I threw everywhere but love inside of me  
Its unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free **

Chorus:  
You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane  
Its my heart and its gon go away  
_My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anythang _

Chorus:  
Goin goin im goin away  
Love  
**You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
Superhuman all day with me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman.**

"Wow that was really good" I said with surprised expression

"Yeah it was um Bella I was wondering if you um you know um want to uh got out with me to this karaoke bar we could um you know sing together if you wanted to" he asked

"Sure what time are you picking me up oh and can I bring my brother I'm sure he would love to come if that's ok with you" I asked yeah sure of course he as long as I can bring my sister"

"Sure" I answer back

"I'll pick you up at 8:15 the place starts getting crowded around 8:30" he says

"OK bye" I say as he leaves the recording with the CD in hand.

**OK ppl I want al the most 7 reviews before I post another chapter the faster the reviews come the faster I put up another chapter love you all K'Sandra Read**


	11. CAR ACCIDENT

Hey ppl I might not update for a while cuz I was first n a car accident yesterday and my mom died from a car accident when I saw five so ill really shaken up rite now and ill tell you wat happened

Ok so we were on the highway in Florida I was on my ipod my twin sister was asleep my granny was also asleep in the back seat with me and my sister and my 2 aunts were upfront then all of a sudden the car started jerking to the left then the right then the left again and we hit the metal bar rale (sorry I cant spell) and we flipped ova 2 times and every1 n tha back fell on my but me and my granny got stuck n tha car so the had to call the fire department to cut the roof off tha car so I was stuck side ways with my heavy granny on my and I was starting to lose feeling n my legs and was stuck n a car totaled car scared for mine and my granny's life mostly her cuz she is 61 going on 62 in 14 days. So any way we were n tha car for 45 mins and they had to helicopter my granny to the hospital cuz she was hurt really bad ( she has 2 broken ribs , a broken clavicle which is a bone in her neck and she has a bruised lung. Im fine just the my whole entire left side of me hurts so pray for my granny plz im begging u cuz I don't want to lose her. So as soon as I feel better ill update I still want 7 reviews ive gotten 3 so far I need 4 more

Luv you all pray for my family!!!!!!


End file.
